As a technology related to the existing driving circuit of a liquid crystal display device, GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology has been developed in the art. A GOA circuit generally includes a plurality of cascaded shift register units, wherein each shift register unit is connected to a shift register unit of an adjacent row, corresponds to a row of gate line, and outputs a gate driving signal and at the same time provides the output signal to the next shift register unit to ensure that the next shift register would implement outputting of the gate driving signal in the next clock cycle.
However in the current GOA technology, a LCD of small size in general has a single-edge GOA structure. But in the single-edge GOA structure, only when there is a signal output at a signal output end of the next shift register unit, the current shift register unit is reset to pull down the signal output end of the current shift register unit to low level. However, such design makes it difficult to guarantee the voltage at the far end of the driving circuit.